Long term biomedical implants can support the functions of the human body to sustain life and significantly improve quality of life. For example, active biomedical implants can provide nerve stimulation to maintain or improve biological functions. Examples of active biomedical implants include pacemakers, brain implants, retinal prosthesis, and cochlear implants. Active biomedical implants typically include a processor that generates signals, an electrode or electrode array located in proximity to nerve tissue, and a cable that electrically connects the processor to the electrode array. Patients often rely on these active implants throughout their lifetime.
Replacement or repair of biomedical implants can be problematic. Over the 80+ year life span of a human, significant improvement in electronics can be expected. This can lead to a desire to replace the processor for improved reliability, increased function, and lower power consumption. Additionally, the electronics within the processor may be compromised by impacts, accidents, chemical corrosion, and vapor ingress. Currently, in many cases, replacing the processor requires explanting the attached electrodes. Explanting electrodes can cause damage to the adjacent nerve tissues and structures. Further, there is no guarantee that the replacement electrodes can be placed in the same location as the previous electrodes.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.